Omake! The stalker and the hopeless vixen!
by kitty tokyo uzumaki
Summary: Ok,This is just a oneshot and a challenge given to me by my friends. It actually has nothing to due with the characters but if you know both animes then I'm sure you can pick up the hints I put in there. More inside. Rated for language.


**Omake! The stalker and the hopeless vixen!**

**Hello! Before we begin this story I would just like to point out that this story is NOT, I repeat DOES NOT have anything to do with the real characters. Although I have made hints every now and then at who the characters' parents are and if you are a true fan then you'll know. This was a challenge made to me by my semi**-**douche and mega**-**douche friends! I hope you're happy Tenten! Although unlike our anime 'god' at least you read the story so I love you for that! Please pity and don't be harsh with me. My friends were just seeing if I could actually write something like this with no yaoi in it. Which is why think they are pure hellish beings! What human being would ask a sweet, angelic person such as myself to write something so foul! … Lol, I kid. I am in no way any of those things and if they read this comment they'd laugh their asres off. Anyways, now that I got that off my chest please enjoy this story as best as you can.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Durarara or Rosario Vampire.**

**Let it begin~! XDDDD**

"Jeeee~" a voice leered out from behind a tree. The figure peeking out from the tree was a girl about sixteen years old, with dark lavender hair that reached past her shoulders and big icy blue eyes. She wore a light purple hoodie dark purple skinny jeans, lavender snow boots, and a black tee under her hoodie. Her face held a light blush and small with a sucker in her mouth as she peered out from behind the tree again. Grunts echoed throughout the slightly abandoned park as the boy of the purple girl's attention continued his light sparring with his cousin.

"Jee-!" The girl was startled out of her lee- I mean gazing as a hand grabbed her and turned her around. Looking up at the offender she found identical icy blue eyes boring down at her. "Nii-chan" she uttered. "Aiko, it's not polite to stare. You know mom hates it when you do that, it reminds her of grandma. We don't want another stalker in the family." her brother stated. Aiko stared sadly at her brother studying his face, eyes, and hair. They could almost twins if it weren't for his golden brown hair and height. "Gomen, Nii-chan." she said remorsefully. The boy sighed as he gently led her from behind the tree and towards the other two people.

"Ohayo, Sai-kun, Aiko-san." He greeted, bringing them out of their fight. Sai smirked, a few scratches on his face but glowed in victory. "Ohayo, Ichiro-kun, Aiko-chan." he replied back as the Akane, who was equally bruised and scratched turned red and stuttered out her greeting. Aiko and Akane stood close to one another as they watched the two guys greet one another and start a playful banter.

"Aiko?" Akane questioned looking toward said girl, "H-Hai?" Aiko responded. "How did your plan go?" Akane asked. Aiko stared at her in confusion before realization hit her, she turned away quickly, refusing to look into her friend's silver eyes while thoughts of the embarrassing weekend replayed in head.

'**Flashback begins: Weekend'**

Aiko tugged nervously at her costume behind the curtain. It was the day before Halloween and her class was picked to have the cosplay café. In her mind the idea of using the café to her advantage was a perfect way to impress her crush with her costume, but now she was having second thoughts.

"Aiko-chan~," called out a student. "People are already coming in and we're going to need more help out here soon~. Get out here~!" the student whined as they pulled the curtain back. Aiko squeaked out in surprise, "Kanra!" she yelled out in embarrassment. "My bad~" the red eyed brunette said, looking not in the least bit sorry. "Kanra-chan~!" Aiko whined as she tried to cover herself.

"Gomen, Aiko-chan, demo, you look so cute~! And look, we're wearing the something~!" Kanra said as she twirled in her outfit. Aiko stared at Kanra's costume before looking down at herself. It was true they were the same. They both wore a short French maid uniform with fishnet leggings and strapless high heels. The only difference was the colors, Aiko had lavender while Kanra had black. Before she could further ponder this two customers came through the door. The girls both bowed and said "Welcome to Café-!" but before they could finish their introduction they were interrupted by two incredulous screams.

"Kanra?" "Aiko?" the two male customers yelled. The girls both looked up and immediately recognized the two men. One possessed bright hazel eyes and messy dark brown almost black hair while the other possessed bright golden eyes and bleach blond hair. "KANRA!" the bleached blond yelled out in anger. "Hai~, nii-nii~?" Kanra asked cheerfully. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Kanra's brother, Shitsuo yelled. "Awe~, it's not that ba-" Kanra's taunting was cut off as her brother covered her with his school blazer. "I'm going to kill your teacher!"

While the two siblings battled it out, Aiko stood closer to her crush. "Ano, S-Sai-kun, do-do you like my costume?" Aiko questioned nervously. Sai stared at her blushing furiously before he grabbed her hands and held them in his. Aiko stared at him in anticipation, silently urging him to confess to her already. "P…Please, don't dress that way! You're like a sister to me!" he shouted. It took a while for her to process this but when she did she quickly hid her self in the little makeshift dressing room, sulking as Kanra patted and rubbed her back in sympathy.

'**Flashback ends: Present'**

Aiko stared back at her friend in misery. "It failed." she murmured. "Your cousin's too oblivious" Aiko said in despair. "What about you?" she questioned Akane. Akane twisted a piece of her black hair and laughed uncomfortably. "It-It went-! It went bad" she admitted in defeat.

'**Flashback begins: Weekend'**

Akane was dressed in a black dress with the top as a corset and the bottom as a petticoat. She wore black laced boots and long black finger less gloves. She messed with the laces of her corset as she waited for her 'date'. Today was the day they'd watch a slasher movie that came out and Akane knew an opportunity when she saw one.

"A-ka-ne-chan~!" someone shouted her name. She turned her sight toward the voice and saw Ichiro and Kanra walking towards her. "K-Kanra-chan?" she called out pulling at her gloves in confusion. "I got an extra ticket, so I invited Kanra too" Ichiro stated, unknowingly crushing any hope of him and Akane ever being together for said girl.

"Oh" Akane said sulking in silence. "Gomen nasai, Akane-chan." Kanra said in knowing sympathy, while Ichiro looked on in confusion. Akane nodded in thanks as they got their snacks and went to see the movie. That night Akane went straight to bed and dreamed of what could have been.

'**Flashback ends: Present'**

"Your brother's an idiot" Akane finally stated. Both girls stood there drowning in self pity before a voice called out to them. "Oi, Akane! Aiko!" a male with blood red eyes and slivery-raven hair shouted, "You guys want to come and get some ice cream with me?" he asked. Both girls smiled at the thought of drowning out their sorrows in the wonderful frozen, sugary, sweet.

They beamed at their friend and replied, "Hai~ Kaito-kun!" They shouted running after him. Unknown to them they left two jealous guys glaring at Kaito's back. "Why don't they look don't they look at us like that?" Sai complained as Ichiro, who was still glaring nodded in agreement.

A few feet away Kanra walked by sighing and shaking her head at their stupidity and obliviousness before pulling out of her thoughts and suggested getting ice cream to her brother, saving some poor soul who angered him from flirting with her. 'Boys are so stupid' she thought holding her brother's arm while walking toward the ice cream shop. Although as she looked back and flashed the guys behind her a charming smile and watched as they tripped over each other she couldn't help but think, 'Even so, they are amusing, that's probably why they're one of my favorite humans, after nii-nii of course.'

**~Fin~**

**Ok, so this was just a oneshot, so don't really expect another, unless you guys end up liking it so if I get enough people to tell me they like it them maybe I make a little sequel. Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
